1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to appliances for beds, specifically to bed covers which are elevated above the bed without the use of structural devices, and to bed covers which control the temperature of beds.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, patents issued for bed covers in which the bed covers are elevated above the bed, have relied on structural members to support the bed covers. Said patents include, but are not necessarily limited to:
4,841,589 "Bed Cover Support Structure", Mary L. Moore, Mar. 16, 1987
4,802,252 "Bedclothing Support", Adrian Marmor, Apr. 29, 1987
4,644,599 "Bed Cover Lifter"
4,570,275 "Bedding Support", Henry H. Merriman, Oct. 17,1984
4,493,121 "Blanket Lifting Device", Frank Williams, Apr. 28, 1983
4,190,915 "Bed Clothing Support", Isobel J. Birt, Feb. 21, 1978
3,798,685 "Cover Support Assembly", Maureen A. Hunt and Martin J. Criel, Jul. 13, 1972
3,713,182 "Bedclothes Elevator and Bed Warmer", Hugh E. McNeal, May 26, 1971
3,680,158 "Bedding Support Apparatus", Roy A. Speed, May 22, 1970
3,327,329 "Supporting Means for Bed Covers", Cecil Purvis, Jul. 19, 1965
3,317,932 "Bedclothes Support", Micheal J. Gibbons, May 11, 1966.
While these examples of prior art accomplish the function of elevating bed covers above a bed, each suffers from a number of the following disadvantages:
(a) Support framework has to be assembled. PA0 (b) The support framework has to be mechanically attached to the bed. PA0 (c) The support framework includes parts which could lead to mechanical failure. PA0 (d) When the bed is not in use, the support framework must be mechanically retracted, lowered, removed, or otherwise manually adjusted or hidden, to maintain a pleasing appearance of the unused bed. PA0 (e) In cases where air is introduced into the cavity between the bedclothes and the bed, it is supplied through holes, slots, or other openings. These air supply locations are local to the support framework, thus an even distribution of air throughout the cavity is not accomplished. PA0 (f) The size of the cavity cannot be altered. PA0 (g) The location of the cavity is limited to the lower end of the bed. PA0 (a) Low-level electromagnetic radiation is emitted from electric blankets, thus creating a health threat. PA0 (b) Folding of the blanket is discouraged. PA0 (c) Sitting on the blanket is discouraged. PA0 (d) The blanket must be handled with care so that induced stresses do not damage the electrical wiring. PA0 (e) The blanket cannot be used during the warmer months. PA0 (f) The blanket exerts weight on the occupant of the bed.
Likewise, the most common appliance in use for heating beds, the electric blanket, suffers from many of the following disadvantages: